gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Chasing Pavements
Chasing Pavements by Adele is featured in The New Rachel, the first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Marley Rose with the New Directions Marley appears at the glee club rehearsal after re-joining it and sings this song as a solo with New Directions as back-up. During the performance, Rachel is seen in New York, scrolling through her phone and looking at pictures of Finn, watching lovers stroll through New York which reminds her of Finn and finally, at the end, she reunites with Kurt. It is the first group number of the season, and the final song of the episode. Lyrics Marley: I've made up my mind, Don't need to think it over, If I'm wrong I am right, Don't need to look no further, This ain't lust, I know this is love but, If I tell the world, I'll never say enough, Cause it was not said to you, And that's exactly what I need to do, If I end up with you Marley with New Directions: Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, (New Directions: Nowhere) Or would it be a waste? Marley: Even Marley with New Directions: If I knew my place should I leave it there? Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Marley: Even if it leads nowhere Marley with New Directions harmonizing: I'd build myself up, And fly around in circles, Wait then as my heart drops, And my back begins to tingle Finally could this be it, or Marley with New Directions: Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, Or would it be a waste? Marley: Even Marley with New Directions (New Directions): If I knew my place should I leave it there? (Ohhh) Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Marley: Even if it leads nowhere, yeah-eah... Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, Or would it be a waste? (New Directions: Would it be a waste?) Even if I knew my place (New Directions: If I knew my place) Should I leave it there? (New Directions: Should I leave it there?) Should I give up, (New Directions: Should...) Marley (New Directions): Or should I just (Keep on) keep on (Chasing) chasing (Pavements) pavements? Should I just (Keep, chasing) chasing (Pavements) pavements? Marley: Oh-oh-oh-oh! New Directions: Should I give up, (Marley: Ohhh) Or should I just keep chasing pavements? (Marley: Ohhh) (Marley: Pavements) Even if it leads nowhere, (Marley: Even if I, woah) Marley with New Directions: Or would it be a waste? If I knew my place Marley: Should I leave it there? (New Directions: Ohhh) New Directions: Should I give up, (Marley: Should I?) Or should (Marley: keep on) I just keep Marley with New Directions: Chasing pavements? Marley: Even if it leads nowhere Trivia *This wasMarley'sMarley's first solo on Glee. Errors *During the performance of Chasing Pavements, when Rachel takes the phone to see pictures of Finn in her phone, the phone is white. But, when she is talking with Kurt, her phone is black. Gallery Captura de pantalla 2012-08-29 a las 20.49.09.png Captura de pantalla 2012-08-29 a las 20.49.18.png Dolphin_Hemo.png Ndgroupnumb2.png Ndgroupnumb.png Tumblr m9jpmrBcZM1rtx3n1o7 250.gif Ndgroupnumb3.png Glee.401.hdtv-lol_495.jpg Blaine_and_Marley_2.gif Heyhug.gif Blaine_and_Marley_1.gif tumblr_matbsgJpUa1qdnpeio3_r1_250.gif Hummelberry_4x1.gif Sarleycute.gif Kurtchel1.gif Kurtchel2.gif TheNewRachel-Kurt&Rachel.png Ndgroupnumb1CP.png Ndgroupnumbmarleysolo.png MarleyRoseChasingPavements.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements2.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements3.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements4.gif CPMARLEY.gif Glee.401.hdtv-lol_495.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by New Directions